Freedom To Fly
by Post U Later
Summary: Hiccups disappears one day & everyone(The Dragon Riders, Gobber, & Stoic) goes searching for him, what they find is not what they expected. No pairings. Please R&R! Enjoy! WILL NOT BE COMPLETED HERE! I'VE MOVED TO AO3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ So, This Isn't The Sequel To NAP, But I Guess It Could Be Considered A Companion Piece, As It's Kinda Similar Since Both Are About Things Hiccup Does That People Take For Granted. After All, Hiccup Is Probably More Dragon Than Viking In My Opinion. XD**

 **Also, It's Kind Of Like A 'Missing Scene' From The Movies. XD**

* * *

 **Warning: Nothing Really... Besides Astrid's Punches. They Look Like They Hurt... A Lot.**

 **Disclaimer: Not Mine, Sadly. Wish It Were Though.**

* * *

 **Freedom To Fly**

 **~1,814~**

* * *

"Finally, some time to test this baby out." Hiccup says to Toothless, his voice muffled through his mask. Toothless just grunts in wariness back. "Oh don't worry, it'll be fine!"

They were hundreds and hundreds of feet in the air, just above the cloud bank. It had been a long time since they could just fly together, and Hiccup wasn't wasting the chance to test out his newest invention. A glide suit.

It was for emergencies, in case he was ever knocked from Toothless mid-flight and they couldn't get back to each other. Toothless would be fine, being able to control the tale fin enough to glide to safety, but Hiccup wouldn't, he had nothing to help slow down a fall. Until now.

"Okay, you ready Bud?" Hiccup asks. "Lets test the wind first with a free fall."

Hiccup locks the tail fin in place and removes his metal leg from the pedal. Toothless warbles in excitement, they both loved free falls. Hiccup unlatched the safety device and slid to the side off Toothless. He immediately began to plummet.

"Whoooooa Yeah!" Hiccup yelled in exhilaration, this was what he lived for.

Hiccup fell a good hundred feet through the clouds, breaking through the bottom. He continued to fall another two hundred feet, Toothless not far behind him. The water below was fast approaching and Hiccup signaled for Toothless to come closer so they could fly back up. Hiccup attached himself back to Toothless only 50 feet from the water.

"Oh wow! That was, amazing!" Hiccup cheered, lifting up his mask. "It's the perfect weather for the test. The wind has a strong updraft and it's calm below."

Toothless flew them back up through the clouds. While he wasn't sure about the suit his friend had made, it was a good idea, he didn't want anything happening to his friend if they got separated. He could take a fall from a few hundred feet, his human rider? Not so much.

Once they broke through the top of the cloud bank Hiccup readied himself for another fall. He redid the lock on the tail fin and pulled his mask back on. Unhooking himself from the saddle, Hiccup was giddy with adrenaline coursing through his veins.

"Okay, I'll pull just as we leave the clouds Toothless. All right, glide suit: Test 1." Hiccup said, sliding off Toothless' back once again.

He waited a few moments, enjoying the fall. Toothless fell right beside him and when he looked at his best friend, he was given a gummy smile. Just as he broke through the clouds, he gave the dragon a thumbs up. He reached down to his legs where he slipped his wrists into loops on his calfs before strongly yanking up and straightening his legs. Web-like wings appeared, connected to his body from his wrists to his ankles.

His entire body jerked as the wings caught the wind and slowed him down significantly. Toothless shot past him for a moment before the dragon opened his wings to do the same. Soon they were right beside each other again.

"It's working!" Hiccup called out as his flight path wobbled a bit.

He slapped a crank on his chest and another fin popped out of his back to help steady him. His wobbliness stopped as the fin did it's job. Toothless gave out a loud roar in excitement, his friend's invention worked!

"Now we just gotta figure out a way for me to slow down so I can land!" Hiccup yelled as he saw the water approaching, not as fast as before, but still quite quickly.

Hiccup looked around for maybe a piece of land for him to land on, and he spotted one a ways away. Though he wouldn't need more air time to get to it. He didn't know how he could get that, if he flew straight there from where he was, he would smack into the cliff. Hiccup flipped onto his back and looked back at Toothless, who had glided behind him so he could fly under him incase he needed a quick save and an idea popped into his head.

"Hey Toothless!" Hiccup yelled, getting the dragon's attention. "Shoot a blast right under me!"

Toothless gave him an odd look and tilted his head to the side in question.

"The explosion will give me more lift!" Hiccup yelled exasperatedly, pointing to the cliffs he wanted to land on. "We gotta make it above that cliff over there!"

Toothless didn't question the man, even if he thought it was dangerous, and shot a blast a few yards under him. Hiccup's wings caught the blast and it drove him a good ten feet in the air. Toothless was surprised it worked and shot a few more. Hiccup got a good 50 feet lift and smoothly glided towards the opening in the trees. Only, he wasn't slowing down.

"Uh, Bud!" Hiccup yelled. "A little help here! I'm not slowing down!"

Toothless gave a distressed wail before he tried to gain a some speed to catch his friend. The ground was approaching quickly, and he only just made it before Hiccup hit it. He wrapped his wings around his friend and curled his tail around his body and they hit the ground and slide a good twenty feet.

Once they stopped, Toothless carefully uncurled himself from around his friend and cooed at him, trying to see if he was okay. Hiccup groaned at the rough landing, but sat up nonetheless. Toothless gave a happy chirp as he let Hiccup stand up.

"Oh my Gods." Hiccup said a bit shaky. "That, was... AMAZING!"

Hiccup turned around, taking his helmet off, revealing a huge smile on his face. He was bounding with excitement and adrenaline. He quickly stuffed the wings back into their slits.

"The landing was a bit shaking, but that was so awesome Bud!" Hiccup said, throwing his hands in the air.

Toothless sighed in relief that his friend was okay, but then grumbled in annoyance. He flicked his tail out and whacked Toothless in the head.

"Ow! Toothless!" Hiccup whined as he rubbed the back of his head, but Toothless just glared at him. "Sorry."

Toothless grumbled again but sat down to listen to the rand Hiccup was sure to start.

"We'll have to find a better way to slow me down or maybe I can learn to tuck and roll" Hiccup said thoughtfully. "But damn it if this isn't the coolest thing I've ever invented!"

Toothless made a questioning sound and Hiccup gave a sheepish smile.

"Okay, the dragon sword is still the coolest, but this is a close second!" Hiccup argued, turning the crank on his chest, which reeled in the fin on his back. "I mean, I'll be able to FLY with this thing!"

"HICCUP!" A loud, panicked, female voice yelled, drawing both Hiccup and Toothless' attention towards the woods that surrounded him.

"SON!" A booming voice that could only belong to his father called out, worry also in his voice.

Hiccup looked questioningly to his friend, who only shrugged, not knowing what was going on.

"Over here!" Hiccup yelled, he wonder what had happened to make Astrid sound so panicky and his father so worried. _Maybe something happened at the village?_

Hiccup waited in worry as Astrid, Stoic, Gobber and the rest of the Dragon Riders burst through the forest, the riders on their dragons.

"Hey guys?" Hiccup greeted confused and worriedly, if something had happened, surely the at least one of the riders would have stayed behind. "What's wrong?"

Astrid quickly dismounted Stormfly and ran to her boyfriend, engulfing him in a hug. Stoic was right behind her and embraced them both, lifting them off the ground.

"Hey, guys... Love you... but... Can't breath." Hiccup gasped out.

Stoic immediately dropped them, but Astrid didn't let go.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked, holding Astrid.

Astrid pulled away from Hiccup, punching him in the shoulder, hard. Hiccup yelped and rubbed his shoulder.

"What's wrong? What's WRONG?!" Astrid yelled. "I'll tell you what's wrong! You missed the Dragon Race! That's the 3rd time! Then we come searching for you, looking everywhere and what do we find?! You falling to your death, not just once, but TWICE! You nearly hit the water from who knows how high the first time! Then we see you falling again only for you start FLYING and Toothless SHOOTS his plasma blasts at you, only for you to CRASH LAND in the forest! We'd thought you'd died!"

Hiccup can do nothing but stare at his girlfriend, so Astrid hits him again, and again just because. Gobber and the Riders just watch the conversation from afar, not wanting to get dragged into the argument.

"Uh... Sorry?" Hiccup says, because he's not really sure what he's supposed to say in this situation.

"Sorry?" Stoic asks in a deceptively calm voice. "All you can say is sorry?"

"What else am I supposed to say?" Hiccup asks, rubbing his, probably now bruised, should. "We were just testing my new glide suit."

"You couldn't have died!" Stoic bursts out.

"So? It wouldn't be the first time I've been in a life threatening situation without you knowing about it!" Hiccup yells back. "Besides, Toothless was right there with me the whole time! I was perfectly safe!"

Stoic takes a deep breath and visibly tries to calm himself, and it seems to work.

"Son, you need to be more careful." Stoic says. "You can't just do dangerous stunts like that."

"Why? I've done them before! I did them before you even knew about Toothless!" Hiccup says, referring to when he and Toothless had first flow up and gotten separated, he just forgot to mention how much of a disaster that was. "I've done them tons of times! They're not dangerous anymore!"

Stoic's eye twitches and Gobber decides it's time to intervene before it turns any uglier.

"Hiccup, ya can't just go off and do dangerous stuff without tellin' anyone." Gobber says. "We're all really worried 'bout ya."

Hiccup looks around at everyone. He sees tear stains on Astrid's face, and the worried looks in everyone's eyes. He hadn't realized that everyone had been so worried about him. He was only testing out his glide suit. He sighs in defeat.

"Sorry, I didn't think it was that big of a deal." Hiccup says. "It was just a test. I'll be sure to tell someone next time I go and test something like this again."

"That's all we ask for lad." Gobber said with a smile. "No come on everyone, Astrid won the Dragon Race, and we haven't celebrated yet."

Everyone hopped on their dragon and headed back to Berk. The Riders asking questions about Hiccup's suit, but he kept his mouth shut, it was his invention after all, the freedom to fly was going to be his alone.

* * *

 **E/N~ So? What'd Ya Think? There's One More Chapter Of This, From Everyone Else' POV, It'll Be Them Looking For Hiccup, Then Seeing Him, Confronting Him, Then Heading Back To Berk, So It'll Be Pretty Short. But I Hope You'll All Like It.**

 **Tell Me Your Thoughts, Or If You Have An Idea For A One Shot, In A Review! XD**


	2. Author's Note(IMPORTANT!)

Hi Everyone. I Know, I Know, This Isn't What You Were Waiting For. Sadly, I've Got Bad News For Everyone. I'm Closing Down This Account. Well, At Least The Posting Part Of It. I'll Be Leaving My Stories Up For People To Read, But They Won't Be Finished Here. Now, Before Any Hearts Break, Or Riots Happen, I Will Be Finishing My Stories Over On AO3(Archive of Our Own) Under The Same Username. Only With Underscores Instead Of Spaces. **Post_U_Later**. I'm Currently In The Process Of Converting My Stories Over To There, Where I Will Try To Update More Regularly Than I Have In The Past.

I've Been Thinking About Putting My Stories On AO3 For A Long Time Now, Even Though At First I Didn't Like AO3, But The More I Read Stuff Over There, The More I Grew To Love It. & While I Originally Thought To Just Put My Stuff Up There As Well As Here, Some Things Have Caused Me To Change My Mind In The 'As Well As Here' Regard.

Now, The Reason I'm Doing This Is Because I've Found My Stores On Other Websites(Which I Didn't Give Permission To Use My Stories) Where People Have To Pay To Read. It's Very Frustrating & Insulting That People Would Steal My Work, But It's Even More Frustrating That People Are Out There Paying To Read What I Write When I Never Made Them With The Intent To Make Money. & People Are Getting Ripped Off Because Of It. FFN Isn't Secure Enough & I Urge Other Author's To Look Around To Make Sure Their Works Aren't Being Stolen As Well. I've Made Several Complaints Against The Sites That I Found My Work On Though I Don't Know If Anything's Really Being Done About It. You Know How Google Is, But With The Crappy Security That FFN Has(If Any Exists At All), I Don't Feel My Work's Are Safe Here, So I'm Moving Them Over To AO3.

I'm Sorry To Anyone Who Dislikes AO3, But I've Been Using Them More & More Lately. They Have A Better Searching System & A Better Review System Too. As Well As A Better Warning System For Stories That Are Explicit Or Not For Underage Readers. & I'm Absolutely In Love With The Tagging System They Have. It's Just Much Easier To Find Stories You Like Or Want To Read.

Again, I'm Sorry, This Might Seem Abrupt, But I've Been Dealing With This Since Just After I Last Updated Mutant Emotions(That's Just After X-Mas Of 2015). I'll Be Sure To Put A Notice On My Profile & In All The Summaries. & Again, I WON'T Be Taking The Stories Down. Even The Finished Ones.

& I Know I Might Have Told Some Of You Guys In PMs That I Would Most Likely Post One Last Chapter Before Stopping, But As I've Been Dealing With Downloading & Converting ALL My Stories, As Well As Editing Each One, I Haven't Had The Time To Write Lately, So I'm Sorry But That's Not Gonna Happen.

I Want To Thank Everyone Who's Reviewed, Followed, Favorited, & All My Loyal Readers For Everything, For All The Encouragement & Love You've Given Me, & I'm Sorry That This Has To Happen, But For The Sake Of My Stories & Those Being Robbed To Read Them, I Have To Move From FFN To AO3. I Hope To See You There. X3


End file.
